Nueve Vidas de Peeta Mellark
by Mandragora HM
Summary: Los nueve momentos más importantes de Peeta Mellark en los Juegos del Hambre, contados desde su punto de vista. Original en inglés publicado por operaghost517. Más capítulos por llegar! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Parvulario

Parvulario

**Disclaimer: The following chapters are only a translation of the original text written in English by ****operaghost517****. Full credit goes to the author, who has agreed for me to translate her work into Spanish. **

**The original books of The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Nota: Los siguientes capítulos son tan sólo una traducción del texto original escrito en inglés por operaghost517, quien me ha permitido traducir su trabajo al Español. **

**Los libros originales de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

Botaba sobre mis talones con anticipación, esperando en la puerta a mi padre a pesar de que aún quedaba una hora para que empezase el colegio. "¡Padre!", llamé impaciente, y esforcé el oído para escuchar los golpes sordos de sus pasos, que me revelaban que ya venía de camino.

"¡Echa el freno, Peeta!", se reía a medida que bajaba las escaleras. "¡No va a haber nadie a esta hora!"

No me importaba que estuviese en lo cierto. Llevaba deseando que llegara mi primer día de escuela desde que tenía uso de razón. Mi hermano mayor ya iba al colegio cuando yo nací, y el otro acababa de empezar el año anterior. Recuerdo los celos intensos que me inundaron cuando mi padre trajo a casa su nueva cartera, repleta con un cuaderno y cuatro lápices aún sin afilar. Ahora, con mi propia cartera colgada de un hombro, no podía imaginar que los demás no estuviesen celosos de mí.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que ir al colegio supusiera cinco horas fuera de casa, y fuera del alcance de la mano de mi madre.

Mi padre me contempló un momento y sofocó una carcajada. "Está bien, Peeta. Si estás tan ilusionado, no tiene sentido retenerte aquí, ¡aunque tus hermanos no se vayan a levantar hasta dentro de media hora!" Me dio la mano y me aferré a ella como si fuese lo único que me mantuviera en la tierra.

Caminamos hasta la escuela dilapidada (que a pesar de ello era uno de los edificios más bonitos del Distrito 12) y, tal como había predicho mi padre, fuimos los primeros en llegar. Nos sentamos contra el muro unos quince minutos hasta que empezaron a llegar más niños, a veces con sus padres o hermanos mayores, a veces solos. Ella vino sola.

Mi padre me la señaló a medida que se aproximaba por el camino de La Veta. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro e hizo un gesto en su dirección, haciendo que pusiera toda mi atención en la pequeña niña del vestido rojo de cuadros. Llevaba el pelo en dos sencillas trenzas de las que se tiraba con nervios.

"¿Ves a esa niña?", me preguntó mi padre y esperó a que asintiera. "Quise casarme con su madre, pero se escapó con un minero de carbón."

Tan sólo esta sorprendente revelación hubiera podido forzarme a alejar mi mirada de la chica y mirar a mi padre con total conmoción. No podía entender que alguien _no _hubiera querido a mi padre. Se podrá atribuir a veneración infantil, pero aún así. Mi padre era razonablemente bien parecido, y supongo que lo hubiera sido aún más antes de tener tres hijos y llevar diez años con mi madre. Era solvente, para ser del Distrito 12, y era innegablemente un hombre amable.

"¿Un minero?", pregunté con incredulidad, "¿por qué querría a un minero si te hubiera podido tener a ti?"

Los resquicios de su boca se crisparon en una triste sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a la niña. Me pregunté si estaba recordando el aspecto de su madre en su primer día de escuela. "Porque cuando canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar."

Quise reírme y decirle que por supuesto los pájaros no le escuchaban, pero en aquel momento las voces de los profesores nos llamaron a entrar para empezar el día. Abracé fugazmente a mi padre y me apresuré a entrar.

Había dos clases de parvulario y, para mi consternación, me pusieron en la contraria a la de la niña del vestido rojo. Sin embargo, más tarde aquel día me encontré en fila detrás ella para entrar a la clase de música. Empecé a hablarle, pero un profesor me mandó callar y me dijo que tenía que guardar silencio en la fila.

Nos condujeron a una habitación y nos sentaron en círculo alrededor de un taburete en el que se sentó la profesora de música. Nos sonrió, aliviando las arrugas de su cara demacrada. No podía tener más de cuarenta años, pero incluso a mi temprana edad sabía que las hostiles condiciones de nuestro distrito nos desgastarían incluso antes de llegar a nuestro décimo cumpleaños.

Aún así, parecía suficientemente agradable y nos dirigió a través de algunas actividades simples. Cantar el abecedario, una absurda canción con el mismo tono acerca de una estrella, y finalmente nos preguntó si alguien conocía la canción del valle.

La música no era común en mi familia, ya que mi madre aseguraba que le daba dolor de cabeza, así que yo no tenía ni idea. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de quien pudiera sabérsela y, para mi sorpresa (y regocijo), la chica del vestido rojo alzó rápidamente la mano al aire. Algunas otras manos se elevaron rezagada y débilmente tras la suya, pero la profesora no pareció darse cuenta. Indicó a la chica que se acercara.

"¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?"

"Katniss", contestó la chica con una voz suave y determinada.

"Katniss", repitió la profesora, "estarías dispuesta a cantarle a la clase la canción del valle?"

La chica (Katniss) parecía un poco nerviosa, pero con la habilidad de una trepadora nata, se subió al taburete que le señalaba la profesora y empezó a cantar.

No había creído a mi padre cuando dijo que el de ella podía hacer que hasta los pájaros guardaran silencio. Ahora no me cabía duda que pudiera ser cierto. Prometo que nadie respiró mientras cantaba. Su voz era dulce y melódica, obviamente aún sin madurar, pero a mí me sonaba como un ángel. No se centró en ninguna persona al cantar, si no más bien en todos nosotros como grupo. No conocía más que a dos o tres de los otros niños en la clase, pero en aquel momento sentí que la admiración por la chica del vestido rojo me conectaba a todos ellos. Se le iluminó la cara con una alegría que yo nunca había experimentado en mi propio hogar, y supe que estaba perdido. Quería hablar con ella, que fuera mi amiga. Quería ver su casa, a su familia, el lugar que podía traerle tal felicidad, incluso aunque su padre fuera sólo un minero.

Por supuesto, a medida que pasara el tiempo mis sentimientos cambiarían. Querría ser más que tan sólo su amigo, aunque aquello lo hiciera aún más imposible. Aún así, cada vez que la veía correteando con aquel chico, Gale, del que todas las chicas se enamoraban, o sujetando la mano de su hermana pequeña al atravesar La Veta, me acordaba de aquel momento en el que la escuché cantar. Entonces me pareció perfecta. A medida que han pasado los años, he sido testigo de su temperamento y su orgullo, su determinación de alejarse de todo, y ocasionalmente incluso de su crueldad. Todo esto parecerán imperfecciones a los ojos de los demás. Para mí, la hacen humana.

Y para mí, sigue siendo perfecta.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pan

Pan

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de Nueve Vidas de Peeta Mellark. He empezado a traducir estos capítulos porque después de leer los Juegos del Hambre, no quería dejar ir a los personajes, y las historias que más me han gustado son las de operaghost517 (la autora de los originales en inglés). ¡Hay muchos más capítulos por llegar!**

**No os olvidéis de dejar opiniones :)**

**(Suzanne Collins es la autora de los Juegos del Hambre y a ella le pertenecen los personajes y la historia original).**

Había sido un día particularmente lento en la panadería. La lluvia implacable disuadía a la gente de andar por la calle, lo cual ya había colmado la paciencia de mi madre. Nos movíamos a su alrededor con cautela, intentando apaciguar su enfado. Había conseguido eludir un guantazo todo el día, prestando diligente atención al pan que estaba cociendo, pero cuando después del mediodía tan sólo habíamos tenido dos clientes, ya no había nada que hacer. Su mal genio empezaba a despuntar y no me sorprendió que unos momentos más tarde la escuchase gritar. Pensé que estaría gritándole a uno de mis hermanos, o quizá al nuevo chico de los recados, pero las palabras no tendrían sentido si tal fuera el caso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", chilló con una voz áspera que resonó a lo largo de la estrecha calle en la que se encontraba nuestra panadería. "¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ya estoy _harta _de vosotros, mocosos despreciables de la Veta que venís a rebuscar en nuestra basura! ¡Que seáis tan estúpidos que no podéis alimentaros a vosotros mismos no significa que podáis venir a robarnos la comida! Ahora vete, ¿a menos que quieras que llame a los Agentes de la Paz?"

El corazón me dio un doloroso golpe en el pecho al soltar con cuidado la barra de pan que se suponía que debía estar cociendo para ir a ver a quién le gritaba mi madre. Me daba la extraña sensación de que ya lo sabía... Parecía muy delgada últimamente. Cada día a la hora de comer la veía masticar algún tipo de hojas mientras yo desempaquetaba con culpabilidad mi ración de pan, carne y en los mejores días hasta queso. Cada día quería darle toda la comida que tenía, pero sabía que no aceptaría mi ayuda.

Me asomé por detrás de mi madre mientras ella volvía a poner en su sitio cuidadosamente la tapa de la basura. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al verla tan desesperada, tan demacrada. Tenía las mejillas hundidas y sus ojos delataban que había pasado hambre demasiadas noches. Yo sabía lo que era pasar hambre. Habíamos tenido malos inviernos en los que nadie podía permitirse comprarnos pan, y al final ni siquiera podíamos permitirnos comprar los ingredientes. Sí, había pasado hambre, pero nunca había llegado al punto en el que ella evidentemente se encontraba.

Me pilló observándola y vi un leve destello de reconocimiento en su mirada, pero la apartó rápidamente y continuó alejándose hasta dejarse caer contra un árbol, derrotada. Me colé de vuelta en la casa para volver al pan, pero no era capaz de quitarme a Katniss de la cabeza. Siempre la había creído invencible; la superviviente consumada que haría lo que fuese por mantener a su familia con vida. Pero su mirada al dejar caer la cabeza entre las manos decía claramente _me rindo._

Estaba a punto de meter las dos grandes barras de pan de vuelta en el horno cuando repentinamente tuve una idea. Fingiendo tropezarme, eché ambas barras directamente al fuego, como haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar caerme de cabeza. Mi madre no estaba mirando en aquel momento, pero aún así me parecía muy obvio echarlas al fuego como si tal cosa. Esperé un buen rato para asegurarme de que quedasen completamente incomestibles para nuestros clientes antes de rescatarlas con un par de pinzas. Mi madre se acercó justo cuando acababa de dejar la segunda sobre la encimera y gritó con furia al ver las cortezas quemadas.

"_¡Estúpido niño!" _aulló, cogiendo las barras con rabia y tirándolas al suelo. "¿Acaso eres tan inútil que no puedes ni cocer un trozo de pan?" Se giró hacia mí y me dio un guantazo en la mejilla, haciendo que me tambalease hacia atrás con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus maltratos, pero eso no hacía que dolieran menos. Mordiéndome el labio para evitar soltar cualquier sonido de dolor, me apresuré a recoger las barras antes de que pudiera tirarlas y salí por la puerta trasera.

"¡Échaselas al cerdo, criatura estúpida! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprar pan quemado!"

Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y vi que aún me estaba mirando, así que empecé a cortar trozos y a echarlos en el comedero del cerdo. Estaba deseando que se fuera porque cada trozo que arrancaba era un bocado menos que Katniss recibiría. Por suerte, el timbre de la entrada empezó a sonar y mi madre se apresuró a atender al cliente.

Sentía su mirada en mi nuca, observando atentamente mientras me aseguraba una vez más de que mi madre realmente se hubiera ido, y después eché la barra de pan en su dirección. No me detuve lo suficiente como para ver a qué distancia le había caído antes de echar la segunda barra y apresurarme a entrar, cerrando la puerta firmemente tras de mí. No es que no quisiera que me pillasen por mí, si no por ella.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa al volver al trabajo, imaginando cómo sería el resto de su noche. Llevaría el pan a casa y su familia se deleitaría. Quizá les dijese cómo lo había conseguido, quizá no. Realmente no me importaba, mientras tuvieran de comer. Esperaba que la primavera llegase pronto para que pudiera encontrar comida más fácilmente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría continuar quemando pan antes de que mi madre tomase medidas drásticas, pero sabía que lo haría mientras ella lo necesitase.

Había esperado que aquel momento funcionase como una especie de puente entre nosotros. Que el espacio que yo no era capaz de cruzar se cerrase mágicamente y que ella, de alguna manera, me viese como yo la veía. Fui a la escuela al día siguiente con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, todo por ella. A lo largo del día, fue desvaneciéndose. No me miró a los ojos por los pasillos. Lo que es más, parecía hacer todo lo posible por evitarme. Un dolor me invadió el pecho al darme cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no quería saber más de mí de lo que lo hubiera querido antes.

Supongo que aquello era lo que me quedaba. Amarla a distancia. Mirarla desde el banquillo. Ser su mudo salvador cuando todo el mundo daba la espalda.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cosecha

Cosecha

**Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, me alegra el día veros por aquí. Mi intención es publicar al menos un capítulo por semana y la serie del primer libro tiene nueve.**

**Espero que os gusten!**

**Los capítulos originales en inglés son de OperaGhost517 y la historia de los Juegos del Hambre y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

_El D__ía de la Cosecha__._ El nombre de por síme da asco. Cosecha es un término agrícola para referirse a la siega y esquilma de la mies. En lugar de eso, el Capitolio ha tergiversado el significado para segar y esquilmar a nuestros hijos y llevarlos a participar en sus enfermizos juegos. Otro recordatorio de que no nos pertenecemos, les pertenecemos a ellos y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

No me preocupo demasiado por mí mismo. A mis diecisiete años, mi nombre tan sólo ha entrado en la urna siete veces (pasamos dos años difíciles en los que tuve que inscribirme a cambio de teselas porque necesitábamos grano para hacer pan). Aun así, lo tengo mucho mejor que cierta chica de la Veta cuyo nombre debe estar en la urna al menos veinte veces. Durante once años la he observado, fracasando una y otra vez en el intento de hablar con ella, de conocerla de alguna manera, por insignificante que fuera. El último contacto real que tuvimos fue cuando le di el pan.

Durante cuatro años la he visto pasar por delante de la panadería al comienzo de cada mes, empujando una carretilla con una exigua ración de aceite y grano. No me conoce, pero yo a ella sí, y sé que se ha inscrito por cada miembro de su familia, triplicando las posibilidades de que salga su nombre. Cada año, a medida que crece la anticipación por los juegos, mi padre me ve poniéndome cada vez más nervioso y me dice que todo va a ir bien, que no tengo suficientes entradas para que me tenga que preocupar de verdad. Yo no, pero ella sí.

Mi padre ha preparado uno de sus viejos trajes para que me lo ponga. Como animales, nos hacen ponernos presentables antes de sacrificarnos. Me enfundo el material marrón oscuro, ajado ligeramente con los años, y me paso un peine por el pelo. Ya voy un poco retrasado y no quiero causar problemas por llegar tarde.

En el centro del pueblo me espera la escena habitual. Niños y niñas por separado, conducidos como ganado a sus respectivos grupos de edad. Familiares inquietos amontonados alrededor, aferrándose unos a otros, rezando en silencio y algunos ya llorando.

Me pone enfermo ver a los hombres que corretean de un lugar a otro aceptando apuestas por el hijo de quién va a salir. Esas criaturas desalmadas no tienen ningún ser querido que se la esté jugando, así que se aprovechan de esta degenerada oportunidad para ganarse algunas monedas.

Me uno a un grupo de chavales de mi edad y saludo desanimadamente a algunos de ellos. Los Juegos del Hambre serán toda una revelación en el Capitolio, pero aquí no son motivo de celebración. Todos actuamos como debemos para protegernos de la retribución del Capitolio, pero esta noche pensaremos en las dos familias que perderán a un hijo o hija, y en los que van a perder la vida.

Todos tenemos la certeza de que tal va a ser el resultado, ya que el Distrito 12 tan sólo ha tenido dos ganadores y uno de ellos es ahora un borracho descomunal. El alcalde da su discurso, al que yo apenas presto atención porque ya he atisbado a Katniss. Parece más nerviosa de lo que la hubiera visto antes durante una Cosecha y me doy cuenta de que es porque este es el primer año en el que participa su hermana pequeña, Primrose. La veo mirar a Gale y unos celos irracionales enardecen dentro de mí. No tengo derecho a estar celoso porque a pesar de mis anhelos no hay nada entre nosotros. Katniss aparta la mirada rápidamente y se concentra en Effie Trinket cuando ésta comienza a hablar.

"¡Las damas primero!" anuncia alegremente. Effie, como cualquier habitante típico del Capitolio, trata los Juegos simplemente como tales – como un juego. No parece percatarse de que veintitrés vidas van a perderse este año. Su cara no demuestra remordimientos a medida que selecciona uno de los veintitrés candidatos a los que van a arrebatarle el futuro. No pierde la sonrisa al desplegar el trozo de papel y leer el contenido para el público que espera.

"Primrose Everdeen".

Fijo mi mirada en Katniss al instante. Parece inmóvil, como si no pudiera creer lo que está ocurriendo. Por un momento me preocupa que se vaya a desmayar y comienzo a abrirme camino entre la multitud de chavales para alcanzarla. Puedo ver a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, tan pequeña, a punto de subir al escenario, cuando Katniss vuelve a la vida.

"¡Prim!" clama, con una nota de desesperación en la voz claramente perceptible. "¡Prim!", su expresión delata que va a arremeter contra quien se le ponga por delante para llegar al escenario, pero por suerte todos le hacen paso. Corre hacia la niña y la empuja tras de sí en un gesto protector desgarrador. "¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo!"

Se me cae el corazón al fondo del estómago al escuchar estas palabras. Quiero gritarle _¡no! _Puede que nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad con ella, pero ¿va a ser esta mi última oportunidad de ver a la chica que amo? Oh, como me gustaría poder presentarme voluntario _yo por ella._

Effie intenta quejarse lánguidamente de que Katniss se ha presentado voluntaria en el momento equivocado, pero el alcalde la interrumpe.

"¿Qué importa?" pregunta con tristeza, y siento que se refiere a mucho más que al momento en el que Katniss se pueda presentar voluntaria. ¿Qué importa nada, cuando el Capitolio puede arrebatarnos todo lo que amamos? ¿Qué importa, cuando matan a nuestros hijos, nuestros amigos, nuestros hermanos? "¿Qué importa?" repite. "Deja que se presente".

La pobre de Prim está histérica, llamando a gritos a su hermana. "¡Katniss, no! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!" Conozco a Prim. Mi padre tiene particular predilección por ella y a menudo viene a la panadería a vendernos su tarta de queso casera. Verla así es insoportable. Me pregunto brevemente cómo es amar a alguien tanto que sacrificarías tu vida por ellos. Entonces sonrío levemente por mi estupidez, porque acabo de aprender lo que se siente.

"Prim, suéltame" le pide, y me puedo imaginar el esfuerzo que está haciendo para mantener su férrea presencia. "¡Suéltame!"

Gale arranca a Prim de Katniss y me avergüenza admitir que, a pesar de todo, sigo celoso de él. ¡Cómo me gustaría ser yo a quien confiara a su hermana! Que fuera a mí a quien mirase como si se le rompiera el corazón al verme.

Intento no escuchar a Effie cotorreando ridículamente acerca del honor que supone para Katniss entrar en los juegos. En lugar de eso, intento concentrarme en la cara de la chica a la que amo, quizás sea esta la última vez que la vaya a ver en persona. Finalmente, Effie reclama un aplauso y me cruzo de brazos con resolución, negándome a aplaudir por este enfermizo cambio de tornas. Doy por hecho que voy a estar en minoría. La mayoría de la gente no se atrevería a desafiar al Capitolio de esta manera, reconociendo el horror y el desacuerdo. Pero para mi gran sorpresa, ni una sola persona aplaude o emite un solo ruido.

Tal como me había ocurrido en el parvulario, me siento conectado con cada persona en esta multitud a través de nuestra admiración por Katniss, la chica del vestido rojo. No me sorprende cuando todos al unísono nos llevamos los tres dedos del centro a los labios y se los ofrecemos. Nos despedimos de alguien a quien queremos.

Este es el tipo de respuesta que Katniss incita. No se me ocurre nadie más por quien lo hubiéramos hecho. Ella ni siquiera lo sabe, no puede empezar a comprender cómo la vemos. El efecto que tiene en las personas cuando se olvida por un momento de fruncir el ceño, y la coraza que ha mantenido desde la muerte de su padre desaparece.

Veo las lágrimas que le brotan en los ojos y que intenta contener. De alguna manera me he aproximado al escenario y ahora estoy tan cerca que creo que si me estiro la puedo tocar. Ya ni siquiera escucho lo que están diciendo. Mi atención está completamente concentrada en ella. Vagamente siento una ligera furia al ver a Haymitch caerse de cabeza del escenario – ¡ni siquiera está lo suficientemente sobrio para protegerla! – cuando Effie ya la ha alcanzado y procede a extraer el nombre del chico.

"Peeta Mellark", llama.

Se me abre la boca de la sorpresa, pero la cierro rápidamente. Como Katniss, no debo demostrar ninguna emoción. Aun así, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco mientras resisto el deseo de reírme por tamaña ironía. Once años, llevo queriendo hablar con ella, conocerla, tener algún tipo de conexión con ella. Ahora tenemos una conexión que probablemente nos vaya a matar a ambos.

Veo un breve destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos mientras me mira acercarme al escenario. Me pregunto si me recuerda. ¿Soy el chico al que de vez en cuando ve por los pasillos de la escuela? ¿O simplemente el hijo del panadero? ¿O, y quizá esto sea esperar demasiado, se acuerda del día del pan? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que haría por ella? ¿Sabe que daría, y que voy a dar, la vida por ella?

El resto de la ceremonia se me pasa en un borrón de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, del calor de su piel morena. Los últimos recuerdos que me voy a llevar a la tumba, una tumba más cercana de lo que hubiera pensado.

Nos guían a Katniss y a mí al Edificio de Justicia, pero antes de que pueda dedicarle cualquier palabra de consolación nos separan en habitaciones diferentes. Primero traen a algunos de mis amigos. Resulta incómodo, por decir algo. ¿Qué se le dice a quien vas a ver por última vez? Intercambiamos algunas frases forzadas y me dicen que me van a ver pronto, pero todos sabemos que es mentira. Cada uno me da un abrazo fugaz y luego se van. Diez años de amistad y esa es mi despedida.

Después llega mi familia. Las caras habitualmente risueñas de mis hermanos están sobrias por una vez. Siento el dolor que aflige a mi hermano mayor. No importa cuánto se haya burlado de nosotros, siempre ha protegido a sus hermanos pequeños y ahora me enmaraña el pelo con afecto. No creo que se hubiera ofrecido voluntario por mí si hubiera tenido opción, pero se le ve compungido. No me miente acerca de verme pronto, lo cual me alegra.

"Aguanta, muchacho" me dice con un nudo en la garganta. Me agarra para darme un abrazo, apretando los brazos alrededor de mis hombros por un momento y me susurra al oído "no te pierdas a ti mismo". Y así, se va.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad ensombrece la cara de mi otro hermano cuando se me acerca, sin darme tiempo a contemplar las palabras de despedida que acabo de recibir. "Peeta…" murmulla, con voz arrepentida. Y aun así sé que si le dieran una segunda oportunidad, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"No te preocupes", le digo bruscamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro. ¿Cómo he acabado yo siendo quien le consuele? "No te culpo. Nadie se ofrece voluntario". Pero ambos sabemos que el caso opuesto se sienta en la habitación de al lado. Me sonríe y me alegra que este vaya a ser el último recuerdo que tenga de él. Me da un abrazo breve pero con emoción y sale de la habitación. A este paso mis despedidas van a terminar en menos de diez minutos.

Mi padre parece ser el que más peligro corre de echarse a llorar. "Peeta", me dice abrazándome firmemente. "Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Eres inteligente, fuerte y valiente así que no te des por vencido en este juego".

Asiento, ya que no me doy por vencido. Voy a sobrevivir tanto como pueda, durante el tiempo que ella me necesite. Voy a mantenerla con vida.

Mi padre se va también, murmurando algo acerca de "esa pobre chica". Me da la sensación de que está hablando de Katniss, o seguramente de Prim. Adora a esa niña y espero que en mi ausencia y en ausencia de Katniss, les de comida suficiente para que puedan arreglárselas. Se lo pediría, pero ya se ha ido. Un nudo enorme me atora la garganta cuando veo su perfil desaparecer de mi vista y me doy cuenta de que es la última vez que voy a ver a mi padre. Me duele más en su caso que en el de cualquiera de los demás. Me desplomo en el sofá, hundiendo los dedos en el afelpado material de terciopelo. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que aún no se han ido todos. Noto que mi madre ha estado sentada en el sofá de la esquina, observando todo el intercambio en silencio. Me pregunto vagamente si en vista de mi muerte va a decirme que me quiere, que lo siente por cómo me ha tratado. Pero por supuesto, es absurdo.

Me mira durante largo rato. "¿Sabes?, puede que el Distrito 12 gane este año", dice pensativamente y por un momento me quedo inmóvil por la absoluta sorpresa que me supone esta confianza en mí que nunca supe que mi madre sintiera. "Es una luchadora, esa chica".

Una vez más, me esfuerzo por contener las ridículas ganas de reírme. _Por supuesto _que no estaba hablando de mí. Me alegra sumamente, sin embargo, que ella también piense que Katniss pueda ganar. Si lo hace, todo esto merecerá la pena.

Y que las probabilidades estén siempre a su favor.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ceremonia de Apertura

Ceremonia de Apertura

**Siento haberos tenido esperando más de lo que era mi intención. Quería haber colgado este capítulo la semana pasada, pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo y no quería dejarlo chapucerillo.**

**Espero que os guste la preparación para la ceremonia de apertura desde el punto de vista de Peeta.**

**Gpe 77, las Nueve Vidas son en referencia al título en inglés, y se debe a los nueve momentos seleccionados de la vida de Peeta durante el primer libro.**

**Como siempre, los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, y estas historias a operaghost517.**

Mi equipo de preparación se presenta con ostentosos ademanes y gritos de entusiasmo. Cleon, Hermia y Néstor, cubiertos con los atuendos exóticos y extrañas mutaciones quirúrgicas tan populares en el Capitolio, comienzan a observar y evaluar su nuevo proyecto. Yo.

La piel de Cleon tiene un tinte azul claro, con espirales azul oscuro cubriendo cada centímetro visible de su cuerpo. Combinado con el pelo blanco, le da un efecto de ola marina. Hermia, por otra parte, está relativamente libre de operaciones, con un simple diseño dorado en la frente. Aunque lo compensa con un extravagante vestido. Néstor es el que me impacta más, con ojos de un rojo vívido aterradores, a juego con los rubíes incrustados en la piel. Sin embargo, cuando sonríe los ojos se le arrugan, camuflando el perturbador color, y casi puedo fingir que no es del Capitolio, y que no me está emperifollando antes de que me maten.

"Mira qué ojos," arrulla Hermia. "¡Tan azules!"

"Y su pelo. Para ser del Distrito 12, lo tiene bastante bien cuidado," añade Néstor. No puedo decidir si es un cumplido o no. Va con dobles intenciones, ya que insinúa la falta de higiene que hay de donde provengo. Aunque supongo que _está_ justificado.

"¡Pero estas manos!" lloriquea Cleon infelizmente. "¡Mira! ¡Quemaduras! ¡Cicatrices! ¡Ásperas como el papel de lija! ¿Cómo las voy a dejar presentables para la audiencia?" Alejo mis manos de él y las escondo bajo mis brazos cruzados, observándolo con cautela. No quiero operaciones del Capitolio para arreglarme las manos.

"¡Ya lo has vuelto a hacer, Cleon!" dice Hermia, exasperada. "Peeta, cariño, no pasa nada. No quiere decir nada con eso. ¡Te vamos a dejar lo mejor que puedas estar!"

Suspiro. ¿Qué les hace pensar que no estoy ya lo mejor que puedo? Y no me gusta que me haya llamado cariño. Apenas puede tener algunos años más que yo. Estoy a punto de entrar en una lucha a muerte, ¿no me merezco que me traten como un adulto?

El equipo de preparación comienza a trabajar, riéndose y parloteando todo el tiempo. Me uno a ellos algunas veces, cuando mis pensamientos no están completamente consumidos por cómo voy a mantener a Katniss con vida durante los juegos, porque aunque no sean más que peones del Capitolio, parecen genuinamente buenas personas. Y, ya que mi apariencia está en sus manos, y las apariencias tienen un _inmenso_ papel en los Juegos del Hambre, imagino que es mejor ser amable.

Me dan multitud de baños con una substancia desconocida. Recelo ligeramente del extraño color y repugnante olor, pero al final me deslizo en el líquido extraño y me sorprende un poco darme cuenta de que el efecto general es bastante placentero. Una vez fuera de la bañera y sentado con mi equipo de preparación a mi alrededor (nadie se molesta en darme un albornoz, al parecer aquí la desnudez les da igual), empieza el trabajo de verdad. Néstor empieza a peinarme y cortarme el pelo con fervor. Da la impresión de que me esté cortando tanto que me pregunto si me va a quedar algo, aunque sé que no me va a dejar calvo. No entonaría muy bien por aquí.

Cleon ataca cada pequeña cicatriz y quemadura en todos y cada uno los rincones de mi cuerpo con una loción espesa con la que no estoy familiarizado, hasta que mi piel está tan suave como la de un bebé. Hermia, mientras tanto, me ha estado afeitando la cara. La cuchilla que usa no se parece a nada que haya visto nunca en casa. Es mucho más técnica, y cuando le pregunto para qué sirve, me dice que evitará que me salga cualquier indicio de barba mientras esté en la arena. Supongo que las barbas tampoco están de moda en el Capitolio.

Cuando de una vez han acabado, me dan por fin un delgado albornoz y me dicen que espere a mi estilista. Los tres salen de la habitación charlando animadamente, y yo me siento en el pequeño sofá a esperar.

No tengo que esperar mucho. Mis pensamientos apenas atisban por lo que Katniss debe estar pasando ahora mismo cuando la puerta rechina y se abre, y mi estilista entra. Es bastante alta, casi tanto como yo, pero no parece desgarbada. Simplemente elegante. Lleva el pelo rubio platino recogido en un moño tirante y sus ojos marrones y profundos me observan pensativamente. Me alivia ver que no está desfigurada por ninguna de esas operaciones, ya que no sé cuántas visiones sobrecogedoras más puedo soportar hoy.

"Hola, Peeta. Soy Portia," dice en un tono amistoso. La saludo educadamente. "Levántate, por favor." Hago lo que me pide y, a medida que anda alrededor de mí, una sonrisa empieza a iluminarle la cara. "Sí, me parece que esto va a funcionar bien."

"Er... perdona, pero ¿qué va a funcionar bien?"

"¡Oh! ¡Tu traje, por supuesto! Mi compañero, Cinna, y yo creemos que nuestra creación va a causar sensación."

Cinna. Debe ser el estilista de Katniss. Espero que sea tan normal como Portia parece. Presiento que los nervios y la paciencia de Katniss están más quemados de lo que aparenta.

"Básicamente, estamos cansados de ver a los del Distrito 12 vestidos de mineros. Está muy trillado." Le sonrío, completamente de acuerdo. "Así que, en vez de centrarnos en los mineros, nos vamos a centrar en el carbón." Empieza a sacar mi traje. Decido confiar en ella implícitamente y tratar de no vislumbrar lo que me está poniendo antes de ver el efecto final. Cuando un poco más tarde estoy completamente vestido, me da la vuelta y me pone frente al espejo. Portia me pregunta "¿qué te parece?"

Me observo por un momento. El diseño es bastante simple. Una única pieza negra que cubre casi cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con una capa gruesa de tela. Atadas hasta las rodillas, unas botas negras resplandecientes que no se parecen a nada que me haya puesto jamás. Sencillo y, a decir verdad, un poco aburrido. Aunque supongo que lo que va a llamar algo la atención son la capa y la pieza de la cabeza. Ambas están hechas de tiras naranjas, amarillas y rojas. Ahora entiendo que el concepto es el carbón en llamas, pero aun así no veo que esto vaya a causar tanta sensación como asegura Portia.

"Es... genial, Portia," digo sin estar dispuesto a expresar mi verdadera opinión.

Noto que debe haberse dado cuenta, pero en lugar de parecer decaída, me mira con regocijo. "No te he contado la mejor parte. La parte que va a haceros a los dos _inolvidables." _Toquetea cuidadosamente el tejido de mi capa. "Vamos a prenderle fuego."

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, la sensación de pánico aún no se ha ido. Estoy esperando a Katniss antes de que empiece la ceremonia, y no puedo evitar caminar de un lado a otro, preocupado. A pesar de las promesas de Portia, asegurándome que el fuego es sintético y no puede dañarnos, no puedo evitar estar asustado. ¿Cómo voy a mantener a Katniss con vida si está hecha cenizas incluso antes de que empiecen los juegos?

Katniss entra con su estilista y su equipo, vestida con un traje idéntico al mío y con una cara de preocupación también idéntica. Todos se dan la enhorabuena por un trabajo bien hecho, pero Katniss consigue abrirse paso hasta mí mientras nos guían al Centro de Renovación a prepararnos para las ceremonias.

"¿Qué te parece?" me susurra al oído. "¿El fuego?"

Aprieto la mandíbula al responder. "Yo te arranco la capa si tú arrancas la mía."

"Trato hecho," dice. Tengo que esforzarme mucho por no sonreír, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. "Ya sé que le prometimos a Haymitch que haríamos exactamente lo que nos dijeran," continúa, "pero no creo que tuviese en cuenta este punto de vista."

Esto me hace recordar que no he visto a Haymitch en todo el día. "¿En cualquier caso, dónde está Haymitch? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?" pregunto.

"Con todo el alcohol que se ha metido, probablemente no sea recomendable tenerlo alrededor de una llama."

Por un momento la miro estupefacto. Katniss, la chica a la que he visto reír quizá dos veces, acaba de hacer una broma cuando nos enfrentamos (bueno, espero que sólo me enfrente yo) a una muerte inminente. Me echo a reír repentinamente, y la sensación me calienta el cuerpo entero. Katniss me mira sorprendida un segundo, y luego se me une riendo efusivamente. Quizá sean sólo sus nervios jugándole una mala pasada, pero me alegra tener al menos una memoria feliz con ella.

El sonido de la música nos interrumpe, innegablemente anunciando el comienzo de la ceremonia de apertura. Nos guían a nuestra cuádriga tirada por caballos negro carbón. Al representar al Distrito 12, tenemos varios minutos desde que salga el Distrito 1 hasta que tengamos que estar listos. No estoy seguro de si esto es buena o mala suerte.

Justo cuando el Distrito 11 sale al público, Cinna aparece con una antorcha. Una antorcha encendida. En el instante en que está acercando el brazo hacia nuestras capas, me doy cuenta de lo que va a hacer y siento el familiar ataque de pánico en la boca del estómago. Espero a que el abrasador calor me queme, pero tan sólo experimento cosquillas y una sensación placentera. Antes de que mi boca pueda emitir cualquier sonido, le prende fuego a nuestros tocados, pero esta vez no me preocupa. "Funciona," suspira, aliviado. Gentilmente, le levanta la barbilla a Katniss. "Recordad, las cabezas bien altas. Sonreid. ¡Les vais a encantar!"

Me planto en la cara la sonrisa más grande y digna del Capitolio que pueda esbozar y centro la vista en la entrada. Katniss interrumpe mi concentración con una pregunta. "¿Qué está diciendo?" Me vuelvo hacia Katniss para ver lo que está mirando, pero por un momento tan sólo veo su rostro. Las llamas que lleva sobre la cabeza se reflejan hermosamente en sus ojos grises relucientes, y arrojan sombras misteriosas en su cara. Está radiante.

Sacudo la cabeza y me vuelvo hacia donde me está señalando. Veo a Cinna gritándonos algo y le veo dándose a sí mismo la mano. "Creo que ha dicho que nos demos la mano," digo. Apenas capaz de esconder mi deleite, agarro la mano de Katniss. Cina nos hace un gesto de aprobación, y entonces salimos.

Escucho la inspiración de sorpresa de la muchedumbre, sus aclamaciones, el doble de fuertes que las que ha recibido cualquier otro distrito, y sé que somos un éxito. Saludo, sonrío, hago lo que se espera de mí, pero por el rabillo del ojo no dejo de mirar a Katniss. La mayor parte de mi cerebro se obsesiona con el calor de su mano en la mía. Sus dedos, apretándome tan fuerte que se le ven los nudillos blancos. La veo ganar confianza lentamente, tirando un beso al público. Los gritos son ensordecedores y, por primera vez, tengo esperanza.

La adoran. Conseguirá patrocinadores. Nadie querrá ver morir a la chica que estuvo en llamas. Por lo que respecta al chico en llamas, pues hará lo que haga falta para mantenerla con vida.

Cuando llegamos al Círculo Ciudadano, afloja la mano como si estuviera a punto de soltarme. No podría soportarlo si lo hiciera. "No, no me sueltes," le pido, aferrándome a su mano. "Por favor. Acabaré cayéndome de este trasto." Es una mentira descabellada, únicamente necesito sentirla aquí junto a mí, pero espero que no se dé cuenta.

"Vale," contesta, pero siento su recelo. ¡Ojala supiera lo que le pasa por la cabeza! ¿En qué está pensando ahora? ¿Por qué continua sin apretar, cuando lo único que he hecho es agarrarla con más firmeza? No tiene ni idea de lo que siento ahora mismo. Llevo esperando la oportunidad de tenerla así de cerca once años. Once años, llevo queriendo agarrarle la mano. Ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad, tendré suerte si me quedan siquiera once días de vida.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta, ahora que por primera vez puedo apreciar realmente lo poco que me queda por vivir. No volveré a ver a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos o a mis amigos. No volveré a escarchar una tarta y olvidarme del resto del mundo. No volveré a levantarme al olor del pan recién cocido. Jamás haré la ceremonia del tueste en mi boda. Nunca sujetaré a mi propio hijo en mis brazos.

Tengo tan sólo unos días antes de los juegos. Unos días para hablar con ella, mirarla, escucharla. Tan sólo unos días para llenarme la memoria con suficientes pensamientos de Katniss para que me duren hasta mi muerte. Sé que quiero que ocupe mi último pensamiento, porque es por ella que voy a morir.

"Gracias por sujetarme. Estaba empezando a tambalearme un poco," digo con voz ronca.

"No se te ha notado," responde casualmente. "Seguro que nadie se ha dado cuenta."

"Estoy seguro de que lo único que han podido ver es a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo," le comento. "Te quedan bien." Le sonrío, con la esperanza de que quizá me devuelva la sonrisa como lo hizo antes este día.

En lugar de eso, me sorprende incluso a mí, poniéndose de puntillas y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_Así, con un beso, muero._


End file.
